Home
by Cascade00
Summary: Riku is lost in the world of Darkness. Lost in a Dream. Not being able to tell the difference between a fantasy and reality. Can Sora help Riku. But what happens when there two of him. A female and a Male version of Sora. Can Riku tell the difference and find out who is truly the love in his heart. Riku X Sora Oneshot


**Home**

**Hi! Everyone who's reading this! Last night I was looking at pictures of Kingdom Hearts and then something hit me! It gave me the inspiration to write this one shot! It took me a while to put my thoughts into words but here it is!**

**Something that's help is that *Sora* is the male sora! If you read you'll understand what I'm talking about! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**`*:;,． ～ ・:.,;***

"Wh..at d...o you desi...re? Have yo...u finally... fou...n.d what... you've b...een looki...ng f..or..." A voice that was faintly heard. The voice was dissapperaing into alybs of the cold dark world. Only some parts of the sentence was heard.

"You. Who are you? Please don't go! What do you have to say to me!" Riku screamed out while clutching his shirt over his heart. "WHy do I feel such great sorrow as though a dagger have went through my heart." The world was dark and cold, only a glimmer of light could be seen. But that light was fadding little by little at a time. The light that was once bright was now dimminshing.

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Urgh...What is that annoying sound!It's...7 still early." Riku reached over for his alarm clock and hit it back onto snooze.

"Riku are you up! Sora is here waiting for you! So hurry and come down stairs you shouldn't make a young lady wait for you!

"I'm coming mom!" Riku was still lying on his bed he was in deep thought about his dream. "Man what was that dream, something I desire? Huh... I shouldn't let it bother me it was just a dream. But why do I feel like something off... Anyways I should get out of bed but "whomp" argh... "Sora get off of me".

"Why should I? It's not like your going to get up anytime sooner." Sora was straddling on top of Riku hips. Sora knew for one that she was right and had a big cheeky grin.

Riku almost saw up her skirt. Quickly Riku yelled! Trying not to get a bloody nose.

"I am! I am! Just get out so that I can change."

Sora got off of Riku she bended down to pick her bag up. Riku could see Sora underwear as she was bending down she was wearing blue and white strips. He slightly blushed and said "I'm not a pervert"

Sora ran backdown stairs. Riku walked sluggishly to be dinning room. Sora eagerly telling Riku to hurry up so that they can leave.

While walking to school Riku thoughts were drifting. "What was that dream about. It leaves me speechless. I'm going to school? Wait why am I questioning myself? But something feels weird it just does. It's on the tip of my younger but I jut can't explain it. Argh...my head hurts" Riku placed his hand on his head trying to stop the pounding sensation he was feeling.

"Riku?" Sora forehead was pressed against Riku.  
Riku pushed Sora away " what are you doing?"

"checking your temperature. You seem so off today. Is something bothering you?" sora said worriedly

"No it's nothing. let's just get to school."

"Sure!" Sora said happily

While arriving to school Riku felt lost as though this was his first time there. He stop to pause and look around. Walking as though he was in an enemy territory. His guards were up. He tried to think about the school year but what came was a the throbbing pain in his head again. Suddenly he heard sora call him over.

"Riku what are you doing our class is over here. Is everything okay your staggering?"

"I'm fine just a headache." Riku walked over slowly

After getting help from Sora he finally found his seat in the back. He thought " what's going on. My memory feels like a blur. When ever I try thinking about it my head starts to throb. Like I'm trying to forget something I'm not suppose to." Riku stared at Sora who sat by the window. "She looks like an angel. With the light shinning down on her Carmel brown hair. Sora... He chuckled slightly to himself. My precious one and only love"

SORA! A voice scream desperately!

Riku jolted. What did I just hear right now. The teacher was still speaking so where did that voice come from? Sora... Urgh... My head it hurts agin. "It's... More painful this time... Urgh... Why...is sora looking over here? My vision its fading... *Sora* don't cry."

RIku thoughts drifted into the alybs. Sora...there was two of them? Sora you look so happy living your everyday life as a school girl its quite funny you a girl maybe you should cross dress sometime. Wait what am I thinking Sora is a girl. She's the place where my _home _is_. Home _but I saw before my vision getting blurry *Sora* as a boy... It hurts my heart seeing him cry, even though I dont know that Sora but it felt so right. Argh...my head its pounding again... my vision its fading again...

"Where am I? All white? That voice I can hear it more clearly now." Riku searched every where, looking all around him to only find a orb floating full of light.

"What do you desire? Have you finally found what you've been looking for? It's right there. Try and look into your heart and all your questions will be answer. Only you have they key to unlock your memories." A warm kind voice came from the light. A voice that I was familar with.

"My heart? Yes your heart will guide you towards your light but thats up for you to decide on your own. Can... y..o.u. he...ar..." Voice was starting to break apart and the lights words were heard no more.

Riku placed his hand over his heart. He saw images, memories flashing through his mind *Sora*. How could he forget his Sora.

"No Don't Go! I know this voice! *Sora*!" Riku quickly got up as though he was trying to grab onto someone.

"Riku! Everything okay I'm right here!" Sora cried

"Sora...?" Riku glanced at Sora as though he had seen a ghost. "

" Are you okay you fainted in class. Does your head still hurt cause your acting a little strange." sora said worridly

"Your not *Sora*. My *sora* is..."

"NO! I am Sora! Don't Deny My Existence!" Sora screamed grabbing Riku by the shoulder. Holding onto him desperately.

"No your not *Sora*! Get away from me!" Riku shoved Sora away from him.  
No Urgh... My head... *Sora*...*Sora*...*Sora*...

"Riku I love you, forever till the end of time" a warm kind voice could be heard.

"Whoever you are get out of my mind! Stop playing games!" Riku yelled out angrily

Whosh... The scene from the infirmary started to get distorted into darkness. Everything was worping into the dark alybs.

"This place it's..." Riku gazed around only to find a sea of darkness

"It's inside your heart." Riku quickly turned his head to see Ansem.

"You! What's going!"

"Didn't like your dream I suppose." Ansem snicker

"Dream was that what it was. Why? Did you give me that dream!" Riku on the verge of anger

"That dream could have become reality if you just had accept it. You could have lived a happy life with Sora. Have a family with her and continue dreaming peacefully. You still have that choice."

"That's not my *Sora*!" Riku yelled out he was inrage that Ansem was messing with his mind.

"Heh... Your heart is full is darkness how do you expect to love *Sora*. You couldn't even tell the difference." Ansem burst out evily laughing.

"Your wrong I love *Sora*! *Sora*... Where are you?" Suddenly a glimmer of light came in a form or a small orb. "*Sora*!" Riku was overwhelemed that the small orb of light was *Sora*.

"Riku. You can finally see my light. And hear my voice" Sora said happily

"*Sora* was it you who was guiding me through the darkness"

"Yep! your one and only! Took awhile for you to catch on!" Sora voice and his light was the only thing that could be heard or seen.

"*Sora*!" Riku embraced the small orb of light! Tears started to trail down his eyes.

"Ha! Just cause he here with you does not mean he can save you! Your corrupted by darkness so accept it! Are you done with your little reunion now." Ansem was eager to get this fight over wit hand take control of Riku.

"Your wrong Riku is not corrupted by darkness." Suddenly the white orb started to transform and shined brightly and Sora appeared. "Riku your never alone I'll always be right here by your side."

"Your right." RIku smiled gently at Sora with a relieved expression that everything will be all right. Sora grabbed Riku hand and held the keyblade together. "Ansem were going to lock you in the darkness and open the door to the light!"

"Like you can!" Suddenly light was wrapping around Ansem as if they were chaining him down. Ansem strugled and tried to pull away only to be chain down more. "This can't be happening to me!"

Sora and Riku held the keyblad hand in hand! Creating a door to lock the darkness away.

"Noooooooo! You... Can't do this...to...m..e!"  
Ansem has now faded back into the darkness. where he belongs. The door was now shield shut.

Riku softly cupped Sora cheeks. Gazing at him green eyes locking with blue. "*Sora* Thank you. What would I do with out you."

"Riku..."

Suddenly sora started to fade. Bit by bit he was disappearing. Riku saw Sora smiling.

"Sora what's going on! No don't go!" RIku cried

"It's ok everything going to be fine!" Sora Said cheerfully be fir fully dissappearing

The world that was once dark was now beaming with light. Riku awoke to find himself on the island. He quickly rose searching for "Sora! Sora! Sora! Sora! SSSSSOOOOORRRRRAAAAA!" RIku screamed! Riku fell to the sand clench his fist and slam his hand on the sand. Sora...where are you! Argh! SORA! Riku was on the verge of tears. Where could his love be. "He couldn't have...No I don't want to think like that!" Once more Riku screamed out *Sora* name.

"Looking for me!"

Riku turned around to see Sora sitting on the papou tree. Riku walked over and lifted Sora up while placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He bit Sora lip begging for entrance. Sora slowly opened his mouth. Riku ravished sora mouth with his tongue. Riku pulled Sora in closer trying to feel his body. His warmth was all he needed right now. He wanted to mkae sure that Sora was really here. That it wasn't a dream. Riku pulled away to place a kiss on Sora neck.

"Riku. Calm down. I'm not going anywhere." Sora chuckled

Riku looked up brushed Sora bangs and place a kiss on his for head.

"Riku were **_home_**."

**`*:;,． ～ ・:.,;*The End`*:;,． ～ ・:.,;***

* * *

**Side story**

"Sora why didn't you answer me when I was calling your name?" Riku had ask. Now they were back at home sitting on the bed.

"Why? Cause you peeked up at my skirt! I wanted you to suffer a bit!" Sora turned his head to the side trying not to be embarrased about what he had said.

"How did you know that! Wait I mean I never did that!" Riku face was now red as a tomato

"I know you did! I saw everything in that dream!" Bleh! Sora sticks out his tongue. Didn't know you like blue and white striped panties.

"I don't like them! It was because of you! I like anything you wear!" Riku thought (did i just say that!)

"Well right now I'm wearing blue and white stripes boxers." Sora tilts his head to the side looking at Riku innocently

"Are you?"

"Riku you perv! If you want to know then come and find out your self!"

"I'll take that challenge." Riku evilly grin at sora and threw him onto the bed.

"Uh oh!" Sora cried out

**`*:;,． ～ ・:.,;*The End`*:;,． ～ ・:.,;***

* * *

**Yay! I'm complety done with this one shot! So what did you think! Please leave reviews they are highly apprecitated. Never knew I would be able to finish this! Sorry if it was confusing about Sora and *Sora*! I had to find a way to differtiante them! **

**Hope you all enjoyed reading! Till next time! ～（ゝ。∂）**


End file.
